1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a barcode reading apparatus, and more particularly to a barcode reading apparatus provided with a plurality of light sources and distributing projection light beams on the periphery of an optical lens module, so that a user can correctly acquire a position of a barcode.
2. Related Art
Various barcodes are often used for labeling information about products, including places of production, manufacturers, product models, dates, inventories, book classification codes, mail classification codes, categories, and the like, and therefore are widely applied in many fields like commodity circulation, inventory management, book management, postal service management, and banking systems. Common barcodes include 1D barcodes which are formed by multiple black bars and blanks having unequal widths and arranged according to a certain coding rule, and 2D barcodes which represent binary data content through positions and distribution of black and white rectangular patterns.
However, a barcode reading apparatus is needed when data represented by a barcode is read. As shown in FIG. 1, a light source 11 of a conventional barcode reading apparatus 1 is disposed adjacent to one side of an optical lens 12 and an image acquisition module 13, and reads data on the barcode through cooperation with the optical lens 12 and the image acquisition module 13. Generally speaking, the barcode can be read when an optical axis 121 of the optical lens 12 is aligned with the barcode to be read. However, because the light source 11 is disposed at one side of the optical lens 12, the position indicated by a projection light beam emitted from the light source 11 actually is inconsistent with the position pointed to by the optical axis 121 of the optical lens 12 (namely, the position of an image acquired by the image acquisition module 13).
Therefore, a user often mistakes the position indicated by the projection light beam for an image acquisition position of the image acquisition module 13 when operating the conventional barcode reading apparatus 1 to read a barcode, causing a barcode read failure.
To sum up, the prior art often causes a barcode read failure and gives rise to problems such as reduced data read efficiency, increased time cost, and extended working hours, which is actually an urgent issue to be dealt with immediately in market application.